nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Max (Total Drama)
Max, labeled The Super Villain, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, originally being placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak before switching toWaneyihtam Maskwak in This Is The Pits!. Personality Max is obsessed with believing he is the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, he is actually quite childish. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he is otherwise incompetent and cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better; he speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has stated that he has not spent his life being social. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy, so long as his evil is not questioned to his face. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island n So, Uh This Is My Team?, Max appears with his fellow contestants on a zeppelin. Skyattempts to be friendly and offers him a stick of gum, which he accepts, only to spit it out due to the "spiciness" of its cinnamon flavor. He is the last person to land on the island, as his parachute gets caught in a tree, and he is placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He doesn't help much during the challenge, and after his team wins, he goes off on his own and finds a cave. He plots to use this cave as his secret lair, but quickly changes his mind as he finds it too "spooky". In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Max is put on the wheelbarrow portion of the relay race. He builds a device he claims to be an "evil helmet", meant to turn any animal that wears it evil, and gloats to Scarlett as he makes a failed attempt to use it. As he stretches before taking part in the challenge, Scarlett connects a loose wire to the battery pack on the helmet, activating his device, and puts it on the pig. As he runs down the grease filled path, Max maniacally boasts about his genius as the pig aggressively attacks Dave; however, the pig also attacks Max. As he completes his leg of the course, he crashes into a rock, causing the helmet to fall off and break, much to his dismay. He is shown still grumpy about the helmet when his team wins, and Scarlett attempts to cheer him up. In Twinning Isn't Everything, during Samey's outburst, he comments that her "jealousy" is one of the lowest forms of evil. At the start of the challenge, Max uncovers a secret stash under a rock and ponders what he could build with the materials at hand. Scarlett appears, startling him, and he tells her of his plan to make a long stick that he can use to hit people with his balloons from a long distance. Scarlett suggests a more practical plan of making a device that can shoot sharp objects and pop the other team's balloons. Max likes this idea, taking credit for it, and they are both later seen popping Sky's balloons, causing a swarm of bees to chase her. Soon after, however, they are taken out of the challenge as Shawn uses a makeshift slingshot to hit them both. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Max is asked what he fears when it is his turn. After lying by stating that he fears nothing, his team is electrocuted, which made the rest of his team glare at him. He doesn't participate in any other rounds but is safe regardless when his team loses. In A Blast from the Past, Max is in a discussion with Scarlett about possible villainous nicknames until he runs into Topher. Max declares that he has a "diabolical scheme" for the challenge, but after Chris is done explaining the rules, Max changes his mind. When Scarlett asks what Max has planned for the challenge, Max states that he only has a wire, which he hasn't found use for yet. The first time Max goes for a jousting stick, he puts the wire on the jousting stick in order to intercept an electric eel that Scarlett threw, which he uses to electrocute Ella, successfully bringing it to the other side. The second time he goes for a jousting stick, however, the is thrown into the water by Scuba Bear. Due to Scarlett's actions in the episode, Max "allows" Scarlett to be his sidekick, much to the latter's annoyance. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Max begins the episode by pestering his "sidekick" to wake up. Later on, Max states that he is tired of taking orders from Jasmine, but ends up getting hung from a tree branch. After Max states his frustration from a lack of respect from his teammates, specifically Jasmine and Topher, he is encouraged by Scarlett to express his "true evil" to them by building a trap and keeping them there until they give him respect. Little to his knowledge, however, Scarlett planned for him to be the only caught in the trap so then he could get eliminated. While the team is trying to get the coin from the monkey, Max seems to be struggling with imitating the motions that the rest of his team was doing. After the entire team gets caught in the trap, Max foolishly admits that he was the one who built it and also said that "escape was impossible" shortly before it broke. Max would have been eliminated due to costing his team the win, but Ella had been disqualified due to singing, meaning he was safe. In This Is The Pits!, Max is angry at Jasmine for waking him up as he was having a dream about being carries by his "minions," but then realizes he is covered in fire ants. He decides to burn them using a magnifying glass, but ends up setting his sheet on fire as well. During the challenge, Max and Scarlett are separated from Topher and Jasmine when the challenge starts. Max encounters a crocodile, and when it tries to chomp off his hand, he retracts it just in time. However, the crocodile tries to eat him a little bit later before being crushed by a stalactite, in which it was revealed to be robotic. Max orders Scarlett to suck out the "crocodile venon," but she ignores him. Later on, when the two find an elevator, Max throws out her device, saying that it was useless. At the end of the day, Max ends up switching teams with Sky due to Chris's fear that him and Scarlett were in a relationship.In Three Zones and A Baby, Sugar is shown to be laughing at the way he talks about how evil he is, especially due to the fact that he is complaining about how uncomfortable sleeping in the cave was. Once it is shown that the contestants must do the entire challenge while holding a baby, Max initially declares that evil has no time for babies. However, when it starts crying, he successfully puts it back to sleep by cuddling it and making a cutesy face. Throughout the episode, whenever the baby wakes up again, he makes this same face and talks in the same manner. In the second section, he plans to throw pepper at the other team, but as he is saying his catchphrase, he is startled by Sugar, inhales the pepper, starts sneezing uncontrollably, and then gets hit by the pasta blaster, which Sugar ends up eating all of. In the last section of the challenge, Max refuses to give his baby back until Chef threatens him. However, at the end of the challenge, it is revealed he tried to sneak the baby out by putting it under his clothes, and actually just gave the intern a log, causing him to actually return it to the intern this time around. In Hurl and Go Seek, he was one of the first to complain about being woken up in the middle of the night for the challenge. Like everyone sans Sugar, he finds the food disgusting and has to hide from Sugar like the others. Like before he switched teams, he ends up following Scarlett around for most of the challenge. He continuously complains about how "wonky" his tummy feels (apparently complaining about how wonky it was for hours) until Scarlett tells him to be quiet, which he agrees to do as Sugar may hear them. After Max hits a tree, the cover falls off and a computer board is revealed. However, as Scarlett analyzes it, Max declares "evil vomits" and, of course, vomits on the computer screen. For the rest of the episode Scarlett drags Max around by his leg, which includes after they are caught by Sugar and as they are climbing up the tree. Max vomiting on the computer is responsible for the events at the end of the episode, which causes the events of the next one. In Scarlett Fever, Max teamed up with Scarlett yet again. Because Scarlett had the map to the base, they were able to find the control room easily, and were sent right outside of it when Max found the entrance under a rock. He then tries to type in the passcode for the control room, but he ends up getting the combination wrong so many times that it ends up short circuiting and the door opens up anyway. After Scarlett revealed her true nature to Max, Max is shown to be very afraid, even sucking his thumb in the confessional. After being chased out of the room by Scuba Bear, he meets up with the other four competitors. He was the first to come up with a plan to let Scarlett out, but his plan, unfortunately, was just for something to think of something. Max held the Chris bot in order to make Scarlett let them all in, and right as Scarlett was about to attack Max, he was saved by Sugar. At the elimination ceremony, after Scarlett had already been disqualified, Max then boasts how he is the only evil person left. Unfortunately for him, Chris said that he was "done with evil," which resulted in him also getting disqualified. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens